Born to be Gods
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: DBS m'a demandée un service, une sorte de défi avec trois beaux vampires sexy à souhait. Bien que je n'aie pas connu l'époque de la WWF, je me suis inspirée de certains faits s'y étant déroulés. Oo/Slash/oO


Demoniac Bastard Scorpio m'a demandée un service, une sorte de défi avec trois beaux vampires sexy à souhait. Bien que je n'aie pas connu l'époque de la WWF, je me suis inspirée de certains faits s'y étant déroulés.

Ces 3 hommes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fait pas d'argent sur leurs dos ainsi que sur la WWF maintenant devenu la WWE depuis quelques années.

Synopsis : Ce soir, Kane The Big Red Machine a dû lutter contre Gangrel accompagné de Christian, ils n'arrivaient pas à dominer le combat et ils ont perdu. Edge arriva quand Kane massacrait les deux hommes ... Tous les trois s'acharnèrent sur Kane, mais durent fuir car le Big Red Monster était inépuisable. Ils s'en allèrent par la petite porte en marchant à travers la foule sous le regard de Kane.

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-

Gangrel éclata de rire, certes il venait de perdre mais au point d'en rire. Je ne comprenais pas sa bonne humeur du moment et Edge semblait du même avis que moi. Nous le suivions jusqu'à son repère, je lançais des regards curieux à mon frère mais il gardait le silence. Gangrel me fit signe de m'assoir là-bas, je plissais des yeux, il faisait trop sombre là où il me montrait où m'installer. Je regardais mon frère d'un air interrogateur tandis qu'il adressa le même regard à Gangrel.

- Tu ne l'as pas ... Demanda Edge.

- Non j'attendais le moment propice. Répondit son mentor.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Regarde-le il est encore innocent. Soupira Gangrel.

- Je ne suis pas un gosse ! Grognais-je.

- Non et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu ...

- Que NOUS faisions ce que nous avons à faire. Coupa celui-ci. Et moi je suis certain qu'il l'est, il l'a prouvé en s'alliant à moi contre Kane, non ?

- Oui, mais il est trop jeune encore ! Protesta mon frère.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME RÉPONDRE À LE FIN ! Criais-je agacé.

Ils me fixèrent, j'avais finalement obtenu leurs attentions mais certainement pas d'une manière mature.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi je suis trop jeune pour votre truc ... C'est tout ...

Gangrel déposa son bras sur mes épaules d'un air amusé et tourna ma tête vers le lieu sombre où il m'avait dit de m'assoir.

- Tu ne vois rien n'est-ce pas ? Décris-moi ce que tu vois à l'instant.

Edge m'imita à ce moment là dans mon dos sachant parfaitement ma réaction.

- Hum ... Bah ... Je vois rien à part du noir. Y a rien à par l'obscurité et j'avoue qu'un peu de lumière ne serais pas du luxe ici.

- Mon petit Christian, tu sais que tu m'as toujours amusé. Fit Gangrel avec un drôle de regard.

- Ne le fixe pas comme ça ! Siffla Edge.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! TU me dois obéissance tu t'en souviens ? Gronda Gangrel. Regarde-le ! Regarde-le bon sang ! Ne vois-tu ... Ne vois-tu pas maintenant qu'il est prêt ?

- Mais je dois le protéger c'est mon frère !

- Tu n'auras aucun problème pour le protéger si nous nous unissons vraiment ! Imagine notre potentiel, plus grand, plus puissant que maintenant !

- Mais je ...

- Je vois, je vois parfaitement Edge. Tu le convoitais, tu le convoite toujours !

- Mais vous n'allez pas bien tous les deux ! M'écriais-je enfin sortant de ma torpeur.

- C'est quoi qui t'as attiré le plus chez lui Edge ? Son charisme ... Son physique ... Son odeur ... Son sang ...

À chaque mot que prononçait Gangrel mon frère était comme perdu dans une transe s'approfondissant à chaque syllabe dis. Au mot sang ses yeux s'étaient ouverts avec une lueur différente que celle qui avait habituellement. Une sorte de désir s'était allumé en lui, je pris peur constatant avec effrois que Gangrel avait le même regard. Mais je n'arrivais plus à réagir mon corps était comme figé. C'est seulement lorsque Gangrel s'était approché de moi que je reculais obnubilé par lui je n'avais pas vu mon frère se déplacer avec une agilité surprenante dans mon dos. Je percutais son torse et sursautais sur le coup. Je sentais une érection contre mon dos et réalisa que s'était celle d'Edge puisqu'il n'était plus dans mon champ de vision. Gangrel avança vers moi avec un sourire satisfait tandis qu'Edge me serrait contre lui à m'en broyer la colonne vertébrale et les bras. Avant que Gangrel ne me touche, Edge déposa sur mon cou un petit baiser tout tendre et me dit à l'oreille que "je verrais le monde d'un regard neuf" et que "je ne souffrirais pas" puis il me serra plus contre son corps, frottant, par pur réflexe, son érection de plus en plus dur contre moi.

- Apprête-toi à voir le monde avec de un regard plus clair petit frère.

Edge faisait signe à Gangrel d'approcher, lui montrant son accord d'un hochement de tête et il franchit le dernier espace qui le séparait de nous deux. Il fit basculer ma tête sur la droite, éloigna les quelques mèches blondes qui le gênait et mordit dans le creux de mon cou. Je poussais un gémissement plaintif, pas douloureux frangin ? Mais ça fait super mal quand même !

- C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer tu vas voir. Me dit-il tandis que Gangrel buvait mon sang.

Il releva la tête, saisi celle de mon frère et fougueusement l'embrassa partageant un gorgée de mon sang avec lui. Je l'entendis gémir en déglutissant comme si j'étais une délicieuse friandise qu'il savourait en une bouchée.

- Imagine lorsque je t'ai mordu, tout ce que j'ai ressentit ... Goute-le avec moi !

Je sentais mon frère mordre là où Gangrel m'avait mordu et boire avec avidité.

- Tu es aussi excité que moi à l'idée d'en faire l'un des nôtres ... Tu sais que rien ne t'empêchera, ainsi qu'à moi, d'en faire un amant, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

Il releva la tête tandis que j'étais groggy, je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qu'il m'arrivait tout se fit trouble autour de moi. Je savais juste mon frère et Gangrel s'étaient mit tous les deux à boire mon sang. Je me sentais comme aspiré par un vortex ténébreux, je tournais de l'œil sous la perte importante de sang. J'eus une absence de quelques secondes m'étant "réveillé" ne les sentant plus me vider. Je sentais juste qu'on me tendait une coupe devant moi. Gangrel m'adressa la parole me fixant dans les yeux, une lueur bestiale éveillé en lui.

- Si tu bois dans cette coupe tu deviendras l'un des notre pour l'éternité, nous serons lié à tout jamais et grâce à ta force combiné à la notre nous serons des dieux ! Tu n'as juste qu'à boire cette coupe.

Toujours yeux dans les yeux, je pris la coupe dans ses mains et avala le contenu. C'était du sang ... Je remarquais les plaies qu'arboraient Edge et Gangrel, je venais donc de boire leur sang ... J'avais fini la coupe avec un sourire et un regard animal et malicieux. Le plaisir commençait à couler librement dans mes veines, une sensation de plénitude et de liberté me dévorait de part en part. Une forte sensation de plaisir brûlé mes entrailles, j'étais possédé par une envie bestial de jouer avec Gangrel et Edge. C'est comme si je venais de renaître à partir d'un orgasme, j'en gémissais et en tremblais mon frère s'était positionné derrière moi et embrassait ma tempe, ma nuque et mon cou en riant, Gangrel nous regardait tous les deux comme si nous étions les plus belles merveilles du monde. Je fixais alors l'endroit où je ne pouvais pas voir auparavant et remarquais que c'était une somptueuse chambre style 17ème siècle en velours, dentelles et marbre noir. Je me retournais vers mon frère ou je lui volai un baiser avant de me relever et de partir à tout allure jusqu'au lit où je m'installais comme un roi avec un air aguicheur.

- Chris veut faire joujou on dirait ? Fit Gangrel d'un air rêveur. Et si nous nous occupions de lui ? Si je me souviens bien tu souffres du même mal que moi.

Il désigna l'entre-jambe tendu d'Edge qu'il massa doucement, le faisant gémir et la sienne.

- Je veux le prendre ... Déclara Edge suscitant un grognement sourd de la part de Gangrel.

Le regard de Gangrel montrait toute sa possessivité envers eux. Ils étaient à lui, comme lui était aux deux frères, mais il était clairement le dominant dans toute la relation et tenait à le prouver.

- Doucement les garçons il y a bien assez de Christian pour vous deux ! Dis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

Cependant Edge attendit que Gangrel prenne lui-même les devants et qu'il l'autorise à le suivre. Habilement nous nous dévêtîmes en un éclair et comme un félin Edge, nu, se glissa sur le lit et je me déposais entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse doux et musclé. Gangrel était face à moi avec un sourire satisfait. Il s'étendit sur moi et huma mon odeur en soupirant, Edge enlaça nos corps les caressant, lentement l'une de ses mains s'égara sur ma queue de plus en plus dur. Elle l'empoigna fermement et débuta des vas-et-viens rapides et fort, pressant mon sexe dans sa main tandis que Gangrel s'emparait de ma bouche et massait la queue de mon frère. Plus la chaleur montait plus la testostérone se faisait sentir et nous excités. Je commençais à aller et venir dans la main d'Edge gémissant contre la bouche de Gangrel et me frottant contre les deux vampires entièrement submergé par mon plaisir je les sentais et entendais gémir. Nous en voulions plus. Gangrel se pencha vers Edge et lui murmura quelque chose que je ne pus entendre et qui lui fit très plaisir.

Gangrel se déplaça souplement et s'installa au pied du lit profitant de la colonne pour se maintenir le dos contre elle et fit signe à Edge de passer à l'étape supérieur. Alors lentement et souplement il se glissa entre mes jambes et prépara mon corps pour son intrusion, d'abord avec un doigt, suivit d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. Il les déplaça de plus en plus rapidement et cherchait ma prostate avec application. Étudiant chacun de mes soupirs, de mes gémissements et mes cris lorsqu'il trouva mon lieu de plaisance, il remarqua Gangrel en transe, les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, il semblait se nourrir des plaisirs de nos attouchements. Tous son corps étaient tendus et il se caressait sensuellement.

Initialement Gangrel avait ordonné à Edge de prendre son frère, puis le lui laisser ensuite. Mais fasciné par l'attraction sexuel que dégagé son mentor et celle de son frère, il se sentait craquer.

- Bordel baisez-moi ! Gémit Edge. Je vous veux tous les deux maintenant !

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de mon frère de vouloir subir au lieu de dominer, mais ce soir il était diffèrent et puis je le voyais différemment, alors peut-être que ce soir est une nuit unique. Je regardais Gangrel, il venait de m'encourager à commencer alors je pris la place de mon frère précédemment sauf que je glissais ma tête vers son entre-jambe particulièrement douloureuse et pris son sexe dans ma bouche. Quant à Gangrel il se glissa derrière moi et s'enfonça d'un coup sec ce qui fit que la queue d'Edge était totalement dans ma bouche. Mon cul surélevé était baiser brutalement baiser par mon nouveau mentor tandis que je suçais mon frère. Se sentant venir dans ma bouche il se retira et je pus gémir librement et aussi fort que possible, il supplia Gangrel du regard. Notre mentor se retira de moi, je poussais un cri de frustration et de protestation puis saisit Edge et le plaça derrière moi, attiré par mon antre chaud et serré, il me prit.

- Finalement on en revient presque à mon plan initial ...

Il ne prit même pas le soin de le préparer que Gangrel pénétra mon frère, percutant sa prostate et l'enfonçant plus loin en moi me faisant voir des étoiles et nous faisant gémir. Je voulais me caresser mais Gangrel lui ordonna de me maintenir les bras au dessus de ma tête. Il lui obéit et se retrouva de plus en plus contre moi, il saisit les hanches d'Edge et accéléra le rythme nous mettant au supplice. Je déposais mes jambes contre leurs corps voulant plus de contact fort tandis que mon frère léchait et embrassait mon cou. Nous nous retrouvâmes finalement collé les uns contre les autres brûlant de passion, voraces dans nos mouvements, de plus en plus perdu dans notre plaisir. Nous hurlions nos orgasmes simultanément. Epuisé et à bout de souffle nous nous étalions sur le lit un grand sourire béat sur nos lèvres. Tandis que je réfléchissais sur ce que je venais de faire.

Moi Christian, petit frère d'Egde, je suis devenu un vampire par choix et non par contrainte, j'avais fait l'amour avec lui et avec Gangrel notre mentor ... Et j'avais aimé ça.

- The Brood est né les enfants. Un nouvel air vient de naître et nous en sommes les maîtres ! RAW connaîtra de beaux bains de sang !

Nous restions enlacés les uns contre les autres, encore en sueur, mais heureux. Nous n'avions même pas besoin de dire ce que nous ressentions sur le moment car les gestes avaient tout dit.

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-

J'ai peur d'avoir caricaturé les caractères nos 3 vampires et je tiens à m'en excuser ^^ C'est probablement dû à mon manque de connaissance sur cette super équipe. Mais j'espère au moins vous avoir fait un beau threesomes =D


End file.
